


Short Love Stories: Optimus/Bulkhead

by DifferentOctave



Series: Short love fics [3]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: :D, I am obsessed with this pairing., M/M, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentOctave/pseuds/DifferentOctave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, love is so complex.</p>
<p>Even more so when it's victims are blinded by the first glance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Love Stories: Optimus/Bulkhead

**Author's Note:**

> I am totally obsessed with this pairing.
> 
> Enjoy. :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not TF:P, never will.

From the first time he'd ever met him, Bulkhead has had what you could call a crush on Optimus.

From his comforting voice, to his caring personality, Bulkhead was enticed.

Shame he would never know.

Bulkhead knew Optimus would never think more of him than as a trusted friend.

Perhaps not even that much.

Bulkhead hid his affection well.

Little did he know, so did Optimus.

Optimus kept his emotions hidden well.

You'd never know if he was boiling mad or screaming with joy.

He liked Bulkhead. Alot.

But Bulkhead just didn't act like he liked him the way he did...

But! Primus has a way with things.

For one fateful day, Bulkhead went missing. Optimus was devestated.

Bulkhead wished he could have told him...

Optimus wished the same.

When Bulkhead made his escape, he ran into Optimus.

Who couldn't hide it anymore.

He'd picked Bulkhead up in a giant hug- imagine that!- and told him he'd missed him like he'd never believe.

Bulkhead said ''Trust me, I know.''

When Optimus set him down, Bulkhead looked him in the eyes.

He knew right then Optimus felt the same way he did.

They said in unison, "I... love you."

It was then they knew.

Nothing could ever separate them.


End file.
